A peek into the Past
by Soleil Reve
Summary: Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo are caught in the dark memories of a past gone by, in the form of a girl. Can the past really come back to haunt you? In this case, one would say the past is among the living dead..
1. Meetings

Furuba  
  
A Peek into the Past  
  
By:Soleil Reve  
  
*Furuba Characters DO NOT belong to me in any way, shape or Form. It belongs to Takaya Natsuki and her publishers. With the exception of Kaoru Sohma*  
  
Characters: Tooru Yuki Ayame Akito   
  
Kyou Shigure Hatori  
  
Cameos: Some of the other Juunishi, Uo, Hana-chan. Other miscellaneous cameos.  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
The staccato beats of soft bare feet . The soft scratching of a sliding door. All these seemed horribly muted by the pounding of the girl's heart. Her hand clutched the door anxiously, her palms already sweating. She was careful to keep her face expressionless, despite the growing fear within her. Instead of kneeling, as most of the other Juunishi did, she stood, awaiting the voice that had summoned her. It was deceptively gentle when it did reach her ears. The door slid closed behind her slender body, covered in a loose, untucked, white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The voice, horribly soft, like everything else, spoke out. " I've missed you...." Hands reached out from the dimly lit room to touch her, to embrace her. His face was buried in her hair. All this she accepted without flinching. The fear was knawing away at her, slowly, as her arms wrapped around him in return, though in actuality she would love to do the opposite, to turn and flee. Her answer was a farce, nevertheless, she knew she was to say it, or risk evoking her fiancee's wrath upon herself, something she'd done many times before." I've missed you too..." She clutched his kimono, adding some semblance of feeling into it, though it was really only to keep her hands from shaking. It was already too late to avoid her fiancee's anger. She'd seen the look in his eyes, and knew what to expect next from him. Akito didn't disappoint. His grip tightened, and she was pushed against the wall, hard. She looked up at him, her visage like a stone, unrevealing. "Where were you? "The boy hissed menacingly.  
  
Softly, the girl replied," out." He slapped her, sending her tumbling to the floor, where he pinned her with his body. Her temper flared, her face showing emotion at last. How she hated it when he did such things to her! Akito whispered in her ear, his voice seeming resonate in her mind. "Answer me...properly." Through gritted teeth, she replied, "The teacher made me stay after school." Akito smiled, his hand cupping her chin, jerking it upward, forcing her to look up at those hungry, wolfish eyes. She was still angry, and her eyes sparkled dangerously with her ire. His cold lips brushed her cheek, causing bile to rise in her throat. He spoke furtively, his lips close enough to brush her ear. Her eyes closed automatically to stave off the sinking feeling that had begun to consume her." I do so love it when you get angry...." He removed himself from her, letting her sit up and breathe for a moment. But the semi-peace was not to last. A pot sailed through the air, hitting her in the arm, the fragile china breaking as it bounced off of her and hit the floor. She came to her feet, only to be buffeted repeatedly by miscellaneous objects, some glass, a metal pot or two. The tactic was simple. Make her as angry as possible... and hard as she tried to suppress it, her animosity grew. Blood ran from her nose and a split lip as the girl took solace in a corner. Akito approached her, and cupped her visage in his hand, wiping the blood away with a thumb. His touch was suprisingly gentle, but the malice had not left his voice. He stared at her defiant eyes, blazing with hot fury." No matter how much I hurt you, you never cry. Why is that?" It was a question that went unanswered, earning her still more abuse. The girl was on her knees now. Akito had pulled a whip on her and was hitting her with it, repeatedly, tearing through to rough cotton of her shirt. Her anguished cries fill the room, her voice morphing, changing. They had become cries of growing anger. The girl grabbed herself, feeling the changes begin, the fabric of her shirt and jeans rupturing more and more with each second. With each whiplash the cries grew louder, rougher, more animal like. Her vision was going black. The cries had now became animalistic roars. Akito let up on the whip, smiling wickedly." I like you so much better this way, my love..." His hushed tone was greeted by a soft, hissing snarl.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru Sohma sat on top of the cool, flat surface of the doctor's table in Hatori's office, awaiting the doctor. A gentle sigh slipped past her lips, followed by the closing of a door. Habitually, her head moved upward. It was her only way of greeting her once favorite Uncle, the one she blamed for her own fate. Hatori groaned under his breath. The child was never going to forgive him. Resuming his examination, he reminded himself small talk was useless. Kaoru would only turn her head away sullenly. Gentle, experienced hands changed Kaoru's bandages, checked her   
  
Pulse, took her temperature, and blood pressure. Her eyes shifted to half-mast, relaxing under her Uncle's protective care. Though she wasn't speaking to him, being with him still gave her a sense of safety, and peace...it reminded her of her childhood. A sudden feeling of pressure snapped her out of her daze, where she found her uncle, staring down at her with a queer expression on his face. Her coal black eyes wouldn't meet his, though...until his hand pressed against her cheek, causing her to look up at him in surprise. Hatori said in a voice soft enough to be drowned out by a heartbeat, "Kaoru..."his sentence was left hanging in the air, unfinished, though he wanted to say more. Sheepishly, Kaoru realized her eyes had closed against the soothing warmth of his touch, and quickly broke the contact, knowing if she acted receptive, Her uncle would think she might speak to him again. She smiled silently at him and shook her head, nimbly leaping down off the table. Hatori closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. He never thought raising a child would be this hard...especially a moody, teenager....  
  
Removing a cigarette from his pocket, he stuck it in his teeth and lit it, lazily puffing out the smoke. Kaoru was one of the few things that he actually cared for; enough to loose his ever present cool. Hence the cigarette...it calmed him, enough so that he didn't yell at the poor kid. He sighed, knowing that the girl hadn't spoken a word to him in 4 years. It broke his heart that his niece, with whom he was once so close, could treat him so coldly... even after all that time, he still couldn't get used to her treatment of him. The cigarette, only about a quarter of the way gone, was snuffed out in annoyance, followed by the sound of a door shutting. The room was empty, indifferent to the emotional turmoil going on between the two people.  
  
Kaoru walked away from Hatori's office, glad that most of her cuts had healed. Walking into the Honke, she removed her shoes, heading towards her room. It was small and plain, kind of like her. A mirror, a bed, a table, a chair, and a lamp were the only furniture. The only decoration was a colorful little Oriental rug, just big enough to cover the gaping hole in the tatami mats, thick enough to keep her feet from the hard wood floor. She sighed softly, staring at the homely, rosy colored sheets of her bed. A discreet, checkered quilt in shades that hardly varied...the rest all in the same rosy hue. The only thing that really stood out was the dark navy blue of her school uniform (Sailor fuku). Both hands ran through her thick, wavy hair, defeated. She had almost forgotten she had school today...she growled, stripping and quickly changing into the clothes. Kaoru gave herself a quick once over in the mirror, before grabbing her school bag and a brush and running out of the Honke. She'd just have to brush her tresses on the way.   
  
* * *  
  
"DAMN YOU!" A bowl went flying through the air at a slender, dark haired boy, who 's skin pale as snow. It was deftly dodged, causing the bowl's contents to splatter all across the floor. His aggressor, an orange haired boy with blazing red eyes, stood up from the table, slinging his school bag over his shoulder. "I'll get you later, Yuki. You can count on that!" The boy turned on his heel, exiting the room.  
  
Yuki shook his head, following suit. He murmured, "You'll only get your ass handed to you again, Kyou." He too left the room, leaving only a dark haired, amber-eyed man in a male kimono at the table, reading the newspaper. He murmured quietly to himself," It's too bad Tooru leaves so early for school.... She misses out on half the fun." He pushed his glasses further up his nose, chuckling to himself.  
  
Tooru raised her arm, waving an enthusiastic hello to her friends, a tall blonde and a smaller, darker haired girl." Ohayou, Uo-chan, Hana-chan!"   
  
The pair smiled and waved back. Running a hand through her fine, brown hair, Tooru asked," Ne, Uo-chan, it's your turn to pick where we eat lunch today." Uo-chan smiled mischievously.." I've found the perfect place..." The loud ringing of the bell cut her off, sending most of the school body skittering to their respective classrooms.  
  
Tooru hustled after Hana and Uo, knowing her teacher was strict about pupils being tardy to class. Clumsily, her foot caught on one of the steps, causing the poor girl to pitch forward, falling. Tooru closed her eyes, already feeling the hard floor beneath her... seconds passed, and still she did not hit the ground. She opened a brown, inquisitive eye, confused. She found that instead of being inches from the ground, she was standing upright. "Gomenasai." A soft voice said, before a whirl of black and blue ran by. Tooru looked after the figure, still lost. Had the girl stopped her from falling? She had no time to ponder the question, for the tardy bell went off at that moment. "AHH!! I'M LATE!" She bolted through the doors, running to her teacher's classroom, praying she wouldn't get a detention.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru stared at her math test in disgust. Algebra had never been her forte, and her grade definitely proved it. She cradled her chin in her hands, elbows on the desk, looking up at the teacher. He was about to say something... she has heard the soft intake of breath one takes before addressing someone they were uncomfortable with. "Try harder next time." Kaoru nodded wordlessly, glad she wasn't forced to stay after school. The ringing of the lunch bell broke through her thoughts, along with growling in her stomach. Searching through her bag, Kaoru realized she'd forgotten to pack a lunch. With a sigh, she said to herself," Might as well make use of the time." She grabbed a sharpened #2 pencil and began her extra practice assignment, opening her math book to get started. About half way into the assignment though, she set her pencil down and looked out the window. Math just didn't click, and it probably never would. It was a beautiful sunny day, making the grass seem greener and the sky seem a bit bluer. She looked down among the students, some heading home for lunch, others staying on campus. Oh, she'd love to go home for lunch too.... And once, there was a time when she would have run there. But now... now things were different. She didn't want to go home...ever again.  
  
She'd had enough of Hatori's pained looks, of Akito's abuse. She stood, pressing her hands against the window, frowning down at the students. Her eyes were strangely drawn to a brown-haired girl chatting with two friends at the gates to the school. She seemed familiar... wasn't that the klutz that nearly fell on her own two feet?   
  
Kaoru let her hands slide onto the windowsill, looking down upon the scene.   
  
Wow, that little brown haired chick was lucky... she had friends, real friends that probably cared about her a lot. She raised her hand to the glass again, her fingers resting on the cool material. Her whisper was barely audible in the little room." I sure wish someone gave a rat's ass about me..."  
  
Someone else's voice made her jump, her head turning as fast as a cornered cat. Her eyes were widened in shock, as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. In her haste, she accidentally bumped the desk, sending her pencil rolling. It stopped at the stranger's feet. He picked it up, and leaned in the doorway, twirling it in his fingers. His brown eyes focused in on her, His left shoulder rested on the doorframe, and his mouth was set in a line. His eyes turned away, focusing on the pencil in his hand once more. " I said, what was that about rats?"  
  
Kaoru blinked, and said very carefully," I was speaking metaphorically, Haru..." The boy appeared unimpressed. She approached him cautiously, needing her pencil back... it was the last one she had that wasn't broken. "Can I have my pencil back, Haru? I need to do this assignment or I'm going to fail math class." Haru stopped twirling the pencil, holding it by its tip." Do you now?" Kaoru stopped, almost within arm's reach of the boy. Haru drew the pencil closer to him, his gaze no longer fixed on her. His voice was carefully neutral as he spoke his next words." Does Yuki know you're here?" Kaoru shrugged, crossing her arms." Probably... he's just avoiding me again." Haru grinned, his neutral tone melting away. "Or are you avoiding him? It wasn't all that bad, you know. I'm sure he'd forgive you..."Kaoru looked away, unwilling to answer the white haired boy's question.  
  
"Look, can I please have my pencil back, Haru? I actually need to stu-..." her sentence was cut short as Haru came forward, Backing her into a desk. He placed his arms on either side of her, not allowing her to escape. Kaoru looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do." Haru! Let me go, please! " She said firmly, pushing against his chest with all her might. Haru didn't budge. Instead, He leaned down to whisper in her ear.... His tone was so soft she had to strain to hear the words." Apologize to Yuki. It would do you both some good, Ne?" He got up, stretched in a tired fashion, and began walking to the door." Besides, you have no time for math homework anyway... Lunch is over." The young woman stared at him in disbelief as the boy walked down the hallway, a black and white specter. She was awakened from her reverie by the loud ringing of the bell." Nani?! Already? But I barely... damn it!" Grabbing the pencil, which had been dropped on the floor, She ran quickly to her bag, packing up her things.  
  
Brushing black bangs out of her face, she rushed toward the door, still struggling to get the math book into her bag, not bothering to look up. In fact, it wasn't until she crashed into something navy blue that she did glance.   
  
Her mouth moved, to say " Gomen..." but no sounds came forth. ... She was frozen in shock. The smells...That smell of sweet, flowered soap... that face... purple eyes... grayish hair. Yuki! He stared at her for a moment, as if he himself was shocked to actually see her in school. Kaoru closed her eyes and ran by him, fearing he'd see the embarrassed blush on her cheeks." GOMENASAI! SUMIMASEN!!!" She yelled, clutching the unfitting book to her chest and rushing out of the room, exceedingly flustered. Another person nearly got ran over in Kaoru's flight, someone with soft brown hair, who shrieked, "Uwahh!!" Kaoru stopped paying attention after that, skidding to a stop near the girls restroom, bent over, her breath coming in rushed gasps." I can't... I can't face him... especially now...after this..." She closed her eyes and rested against the wall, tears in her eyes. Why did I have to be such a coward? I could have apologized to him then and there... but I panicked... and fled like a scared kitten! Recreant!  
  
A hand went to her face as the tardy bell rang. Now she was late. That meant detention. "Oh.... Great... Akito is going to be pissed off.... Again."  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou remarked from behind Tohru," I wonder what her problem was?" The shorter brown -haired girl looked up blinking. "Maybe she had an emergency? Or maybe she was trying to get to class early?" Kyou shook his head and walked into the classroom," You're going to be late..." Tohru followed after him, getting into the class just as the bell rang. Almost subconsciously, she took a seat near hana-chan and Uo-chan. Kyou wandered over, and the usual friendly spat with Uo-chan ensued. Tohru smiled nervously, unsure of what to do in such situations.   
  
It was then that she noticed the teacher, before calling roll, was having a private chat with Yuki. " I wonder what it's about? Has Yuki done something wrong?" That was before Kyou slammed his hand on the desk, jarring Tohru back into reality. Apparently, the fight had dissipated and Kyou was just trying to catch her attention. "Hey! What have I told you about day dreaming?" Tohru blinked, and replied, in all innocence," That I could day dream whenever your around..." Their conversation was cut short by the teacher, calling out that the day's lesson was beginning, and that the class should be seated. Kyou, Hana, and Uo all took their seats, as well as the remainder of   
  
The pupils. Tohru spotted Yuki in his usual seat, although he had an odd look on his face. Was he worried about something? Tohru blinked, and the look was gone, replaced by a smile, for her. So he had notice d her staring.. Feeling awkward, Tohru turned towards the teacher, who was putting the day's lesson on the board, purposely shuffling her papers and grabbing a pencil, ready to take notes. Later, she'd ask Yuki what was bothering him... but right now she needed the notes for her exam tomorrow! A passing thought still nagged at her though. Something about the girl that ran by... something about her was very familiar...  
  
* * *  
  
At the end of the day, Kaoru ended up heading straight home, managing to talk her way out of the detention. As Kaoru walked, she murmured, "Nothing like the good, old 'I have my period' excuse." She chuckled to herself as she approached the gates of the main house. Then her laughter died in her throat, remembering what she had to go through here. Mentally steeling herself, she opened the gate, walking inside and carefully shutting the gate closed. She took a moment to stare at it. It was a beautiful thing, this gate. Made of heavy, blackened iron, which twisted and spiraled, in a complex array of curly-cues and other fabulous designs. Strangely, it reminded her of a door to a birdcage. Perhaps it was because that was how she felt...like a trapped bird, unable to escape the confines of this horrible place. Kaoru closed her eyes and turned away, ready to face Akito and then, later on, Hatori. " KAO -CHAN! YOUR HOME!" The shout sent her thoughts flying like a million scattered  
  
doves, disrupted in their feeding. The young, blonde foreigner pounced on her, leaping into her arms and snuggling close." Welch ein Gluck! I was just leaving to go see papa when I saw you coming in!" Kaoru hugged Momiji back, smiling brightly. Momiji had that effect on people, she supposed. He had a past just as bad, if not worse than her own. And yet he still managed to smile and be so genki. One could say she took comfort in the boy's strength, especially since he was one of her closest friends here. "Sieh do? It's good you caught me then...I haven't seen you in a while, Momiji. What have you been up to?" Momiji giggle let her go and smiled up at her, saying," you've gotten better at your German.... Soon we'll be able to have a conversation together!" Kaoru patted his head, ruffling his hair. "It's only because I have a great teacher! Momiji-kun!" The pair giggled together for a few moments, before Momiji answered her previous question." I've been spending a lot of time at Papa's building, helping To-ru-mutti. I have to go now! Auf Weidersen!" He kissed her cheek, and skipped out of the gate, running down the street.   
  
Kaoru stared after him, and mouthed, "To-ru-mutti?" She blinked, and her smile faded as she remembered how angry Akito had gotten over her lateness the previous day, and jogged toward the honke, trying to prepare herself mentally for more abuse as she went.  
  
* * *  
  
Stretching, Kyou walked into the room, the wooden floor feeling good under his bare feet.  
  
The smell of dinner was heavy in the air, so he figured Tohru must be close to serving it. Yuki was already seated, a math book open on the table. He seemed absorbed in his task, writing notes here and there. Kyou liked the silence, and sat across from him, not saying a word. The sound of furious typing reached his ears, followed by the sound of Tohru's gentle tones." Gomen! Sorry dinner took so long." The sound of footsteps announced Shigure's presence, along with his overly cheerful voice." Ah! Good, Dinner is ready!" Yuki looked up for a moment, his gaze wandering to the back doors, which were open, showing part of the lush, green landscape that comprised most of Souma Shigure-kun's estate, ignoring the idle clamor of dinner being served, and the mundane chatter of the other three house mates. Why can't I concentrate? That odd girl from today... I keep thinking of her. She looked so familiar...I should have gotten a better look at her face. He shook himself out of his reverie, to find Tohru extending him one of the small, round bowls full of fluffy white rice." Yuki-kun? Are you okay?" The boy's deep purple eyes focused upon her, giving her a charming smile as he took the bowl from her hands. "I'm fine, Honda-San. Thankyou." The boy took his chopsticks delicately, trying to absorb himself in his dinner. Yet his thoughts were elsewhere. It was only when Tohru Let out a soft gasp that he came to his senses." Yuki! Your Math test book!" Yuki looked down at the textbook, finding that he had poured soy sauce on it by accident. The brown haired girl stood, speaking." Yuki, I'll get some napkins, Maybe we can still save it!" She turned and hustled back into the kitchen. Next to him, he heard Kyou utter," Kuso nezumi. Tohru's clumsiness is starting to rub off on you."   
  
Shigure piped cheerily, "Why Yuki! That's not like you! Such absentmindedness could only be caused by meeting some pretty girl, I'm sure!" The playful tease was spoken just as Tohru was walking through the doorway as Shigure spoke. Yuki saw her easy smile freeze, her muscles tense slightly. Her eyes flickered with uncertainty. Kyou noted this also, his face shifting into a grimace. Yuki blinked, and then stood to "Iie...." He stood to take the napkins from Tohru abruptly, trying to hide the slight agitation. Tohru bent down to help him wordlessly. "Usually you're the one that does stuff like this, Kyou." Kyou fixed a hot glare on the writer." Nani? " The two proceeded to get into an argument. Tohru didn't look up as she cleaned. "Yuki-kun just has to be more careful." She murmured. The gray haired boy was really getting agitated now. As he cleaned he stared at the sauce, dumbfounded. How could a chance meeting with one faceless girl cause something like this?  
  
* End of chapter * 


	2. Living Dreams

Authors note  
  
I've forgotten how much fun it is to write fanfiction. I mean, when I wrote this chapter, I was just experimenting with fanfiction, and I really love furuba. So I chose that one to start with. Sorry about not updating sooner! My computer was replaced, and the second chapter was on it. I'm retarded... I forgot to make a back up on a disk. But I do remember what the second chapter was going to be about. Evil laughter Yes, I cackle evilly on occasion. It's been a while since the last update, as you may have noticed, so if you are a die hard Furuba fan, please excuse any indiscretions. I've done my best to re-research everyone. On to the story, peeps!  
  
Chapter 2 : Living Dreams  
  
It was so lonely here. It was so dark.. what time was it? Why did he lock him in this place? The little grey haired boy sighed, looking at a lone ray of sunlight that penetrated the suffocating blackness of the tiny closet space.   
  
He could hear birds singing outside, and the wind blowing gently through the trees. All the trimmings of a beautiful spring day, yet he could not run and play in it as most little boys were want to do. He was trapped in this little space, nearly strangled in darkness, his only friend the bright bar of sun streaming down next to him. The boy curled himself up, bringing his hands to his knees and looked away from his cheery colleague, grey eyes brooding, almost lonely. If he closed them he could almost imagine a soft song floating to him through the window.  
  
I wished on a star... I dreamed on the wind..  
  
I looked to the sky, my dear I looked to the sky...  
  
and I know that I am dreaming of days gone by,  
  
days filled with laughter and vivid memories,  
  
memories I wish I could live again..  
  
The flowers sway gently in the soft summer breeze...  
  
as I lay in the grass, quiet as can be..  
  
dreaming of a time long ago...  
  
when you were with me..  
  
I wish on the star.. I dreamed on the wind..  
  
The song died, and the little boy blinked, looking around. It was almost as if the voice had gotten closer as he listened. Was it just his imagination? He thought he heard scuffling, the treading of shod feet. He heard this noise for a while, as well as the sounds of doors opening, things being moved and felt. Was there a thief in the house? What if the theif found him?   
  
Would he be killed? Maybe it was just Akito, trying to scare him again.. The little boy grabbed the sides of his kimon in anxiety, not knowing who it was exactly that was outside. The footsteps got closer...they had stopped. Had they found his closet space? With the grating noise of old wood, the door was opened..the boy looked up, and was nearly blinded by the sudden light that filled the room. He blinked his soft violet eyes, trying to focus. She was small, about his height, with pal.e, olive tinted skin, rosied by the sun. Her hair was shoulder length, tied in a pair of pig tails,   
  
with white ribbons, jet black, with red highlights, that became more prounced as she stepped into the room, into his ray of sunlight. She wore a white and pink striped pinafore, and carried a basket of brightly colored flowers. Filled to the brim, every time she moved, petals seemed to fall, making a path to her. This mysterious person extended a one of these colorful blossoms to him, and smiled. " What are you doing in here? It's so nice outside.. the flowers are blooming, see? Come and play with me." The boy stared at her in shocked disbelief. Was she serious? He could come out? And play?  
  
Yuki 's eyes popped open, purple orbs that looked around in confusion. Had that all been a dream? It felt as if he had lived it before...he could almost smell the fragrance of the flower the little girl held towards him. The boy sat up, shaking his head. It was still dark out. He'd woken up unnecessarily.. now all he could hear was the sound of Shigure's typing.. had the writer stayed up late as well? It didn't matter.. he laid back, placing a hand over his forhead. This was all because of that girl he saw yesterday.. where did he know her from? Perhaps he had blocked her from memory.. a name floated to him in the darkness. "Kaoru.." He murmured. His mouth slowly settled in a firm line. Now he remembered. That girl.. she remained hidden in the Honke for so long, He had begun to wonder if Akito hadn't just killed her and buried her under the floor boards. What happened between them.. did she remember? Did she even care? The boy rubbed his forhead. These were too many questions, and he needed to sleep. He had to leave early tomorrowfor a student council meeting, and here he was, in the middle of the night, pondering the meaning of a dream and a girl... he stiffened, recalling Tohru's reaction to Shigure's comment. What had that meant? It was only a breif second, but he had caught it.. that a glimmer of pain in kind-hearted Tohru's big brown eyes. He closed his own violet ones in frustration, angered. The concept only brough about more questions, more questions to wich he had no answers. Why couldn't life be more like math, with one simple answer to every problem?

An orange whirlwind stormed through the house of Souma Shigure as the cat, who had over slept, struggled to get to school on time. The amber eyed man in the kimono calmly flipped the page of his newspaper, unaware of the complete chaos going on around him. Kyo stopped, searching furiously for his school jacket. "Where the Hell is my JACKET!!"Kyo exploded, utterly frustrated. The dog, seemingly unruffled, mentioned calmly," Ne... Kyo-kun, Have you tried the coat rack?" "Don't call me that." Kyo grumbled, grudgingly checking the spot. Lo and behold, the coat was there. The orange haired boy grabbed his things and ran out the door, slamming it loudly behind him. Shigure put down his paper and pouted a little at the door, his rich voice filling the empty room. "A simple Arigato would have been nice.." Shigure sighed, cradling his chin with his hand."It's too bad Yuki and Tohru like to leave for school early... they miss out on half the fun!" He chuckled to himself.

  
  
Kaoru sighed, laying down the soft bristled brush, studying her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was actually very straight, when it was combed and brushed correctly. Unfortunately, it became curled and tangled when it had been neglected. The girl normally had a horrible bedhead. She pulled her straight tresses out of her eyes with a white headband. Today she had gotten up with enough time to get ready for school before seeing Akito. She resolved to keep up the habit, as it was more convenient for her. Besides, it might even earn her some brownie points with her abusive fiance, as if she had actually made an effort on her apearance. She grabbed her school bag, walking down the hall to Akito's large meeting room. He'd be there, waiting for her as usual.   
  
Indeed, her fiance was , sprawled next to the part of the honke that looked out upon the outside world. If she didn't know better, she would have thought of him as rather handsome in that moment, in his white kimono, with his elbow on his knee, an indiffrent, aloof look on his face. She kneeled, in the sitting style that was so distinctly japanese, awaiting his attention.The girl's eyes widened slightly, as she saw a hand reach towards him, gently reminding him to keep taking his required dosage of medicine. Hatori stepped into the light, his cold, blue eyed gaze falling upon her. Kaoru looked down at the tatami mats, unspeaking. Akito seemed to notice this, as well as her presence. His silky voice whispered through her ears like a soft caress, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. "Ah, you've come.. and punctual as well. I wasn't feeling like myself today, my dear, and so I summoned Hatori." Kaoru blinked. He may have done it because he knew of her estranged relationship with her uncle. It was a new way to torment them both, wasn't it? Either way, it didn't matter, she knew how to handle him.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Akito, forcing her self to smile sweetly. "And are you allright, Aki-san?" Akito smiled, leaning forward a little, as if sensing her game. His ability to sense facades was uncanny, not to mention the fact that he loved to play games.. mind games that she was forced to play over and over again. "Come here, my dear, let me look at you. Has Hatori cared for your cuts?" He extended a hand towards her, inviting her own. Her bandages, were still present, although the would have to be changed in the afternoon.The girl stood, and stepped forward, placing her hand in his. Akito waved his free hand, keeping his intense gaze on Kaoru." You may go, Hatori." The doctor had stiffened considerebly, having noticed the hungry look in the sick boy's eyes as he looked upon his neice. Did Kaoru really have to put with this every day? He started walking, for fear Akito might become angry. What could he do? He couldn't very well stand against the head of the household could he? It was because of Akito that he had lost someone dearly close to him.. he wasn't about to let the same fate befall his neice, whom he cared for deeply. The doctor left, still having uncertain thoughts about leaving his neice alone with the sociopath.  
  
Akito pulled her, gently, into a kneeling position, so that they her eye to eye. He ran her hand through her newly brushed hair, that same smile on his face. The young man's voice was still silky as he spoke, causing goosebumps to rise on her olive tinged skin."You look so pretty, Kao-chan. Do you always look this nice when you go to school?" Kaoru kept her cheerful smile, and replied," Only when I get up early enough." She followed it with a soft chuckle. She was suprised when Akito joined her, but not so shocked when he pulled her forward by the strands of her hair. The pain in her scalp was immense, but she ignored it, for Akito's face was mere inches from hers, and she wasn't about to show him her pain. He smiled again." You should look this nice more often. Think of your fiancee once in a while, hmm? Perhaps wear my favorite kimono next time you see me?" Kaoru struggled to keep her voice cheerful, but the fire was already glowing in her eyes." Hai, of course Aki-san. I'll remember." Akito smiled, and leaned up to kiss her forhead gently. "Kao-chan.. one of these days I will find a way to make you cry." the pain stopped. He had let go. The girl resumed her seat, smoothing her hair a little. "Go now, dearest. I don't want you to be late." He reached out to stroke her cheek. she placed her hand over it, as a feeble means of keeping herself from being hit. "Aki-san.. the teacher asked me to stay after school again today. I will be late to meet you." Her voice was still cheerful, as if to perturb the older boy. He only grinned, sensing her game." Arigato gozamaisu for telling me now, instead of upsetting me later." Akito stood, bringing her with him." Now go." His voice was calm, serene, almost playfully chiding. His smile could almost be considered sincere, where not Kaoru such a suspicious person. But she obeyed, heading off for school, although she still had goosebumps from her all to kindly meeting with him.  
  
Yuki walked down the hall from his early meeting, yawning. They had discussed possible plans for a social, but they had yet to come to fruition. As he was pondering these and other such topics, he passed by one of the Algebra teachers rooms. The door was open, for early tutoring. And sitting inside, speaking with the teacher, was Tohru, with an overwhelmed look on her face. The boy couldn't help but stop, listening to fragments of their conversation."So you see, Honda, that it's a win win situation. You help this student with math, and in return, the school will give you a little financial compensation. The brown haired girl blinked, and smiled, in that confused way of hers." But I am not very good at math, Ima-san.." She offered feebly.  
  
The teacher shook his head." You have an understanding of the material, Honda. You are doing well enough in this class that I would offer you the opportunity. " Tohru swallowed. How could she explain that she was doing so well in the class because she was being tutored herself? As if on cue, a voice filled the soft, daylit room." If Honda -san doesn't think she can do it alone, I'll could help her. That is, if Honda-san doesn't mind." The girl turned around, seeing Yuki in the doorway, her savior. "Ano.. I don't mind at all.." she mumbled after a shocked silence. The teacher blinked in suprise." I suppose.. I could allow that..." the boy waved his hand, seeing the worried look in the teachers gaze." I do not need to be financially compensated. I'm happy to help for free." The teacher stood, and dismissed them both." The student your tutoring will be waiting in this classroom after school . I'll expect you there, Honda-san, Yuki-san." Both classmates nodded, leaving the room under the teachers gaze.  
  
Yuki glanced at Tohru out of the corner of his eye. Was it him, or was the brown haired girl blushing? He blinked, forcing his gaze forward once more. The last thing he needed was more questions. As if on cue, the young man yawned, reminding him that he had not had the proper amount of sleep. Tohru's voice reached his ears." Souma-kun, are you tired? Did you not sleep well?" Yuki smiled at her reassuringly." I'm fine, Honda-san."   
  
The girl bit her lip and looked away, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Souma -kun.." she murmured, as if about to say something more. At yuki's questioning look, she responded," I am supposed to meet Uo-chan and Hana-chan at the front gate. I'll see you in class." Yuki blinked." Hai." After she had left, the mouse continued on his way, heading up to the roof of the school. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched about halfway there, and kept looking over his shoulder. He saw no one, and after a while, he felt no one either. He decided to ignore it and continue on his way, heading for the roof, climbing up the steps casually. It was a place bathed in the morning sunlight, it's edges fenced. A place where a lot of kids come to smoke, but farely private early in the morning. It also had a great view of the front court yard, where students mingled together freely. Yuki took a seat and watched the other school children below. If he didn't know better, he'd think that orange headed boy racing through the gates was Kyo. Had he overslept? "Baka Neko.." He muttered. The boy stiffened, suddenly, feeling the pressure of eyes upon him. He turned, finding no one. Yuki was annoyed now, and snapped," Show yourself!" To his suprise, a girl stepped out from behind an air conditioner. She sported straight black hair, held back with a white head band, wearing a school uniform. She blinked at his shocked expression, and then put a hesitant smile on her face, as if afraid to aproach him. "Is that how your greet old friends?" Yuki blinked, and stated matter of factly,"You were following me." The girl seemed to blush, embarrassed."Well, I wanted to talk to you, but.. I had to work up the courage." The boy folded his arms in impatience."Who are you, anyways?" The girl blinked, and linked her hands behind her. "You mean you don't remember?" Yuki raised an eye brow. The girl murmured softly," It's me, Yuki... Kaoru." Yuki blinked, frozen, her name echoing in his mind.  
  
End of Chapter 


End file.
